gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7
Chapter 7 of the Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! manga chapter title, "Superiority of Iron" Note Sekai Publication's English version translates the title as "Tallywacker" the translator's note at the back of the book notes the Japanese is a term for the male member. Plot The patrons of the tavern were riled up by the news of the appearance of the Flame Dragon and more so by the mention of someone driving off the beast which no elves nor sages could ever do anything about. Even the fact that the encounter had decimated a quarter of the fleeing refugees from Coda Village could not dampen the shock of the news brought forth. In one corner of the tavern, Pina Co Lada and several members of her Rose Order of Knights drank their ale as they discussed the supposed defeat of the Flame Dragon. Hamilton Uno Ror showed a particular interest in the subject at hand but Norma Co Igloo was more interested in getting better ale and wouldn't believe the feat to be possible even when they were approached by Melisa, a survivor of the engagement. Sensing that she might be able to tell them something interesting, Hamilton paid Melisa some coins to let her recount the experience. When Melisa took her place at the front of the patrons gathered, everyone in the tavern fell silent. She began her tales of how the twelve Green Men had acted on that fateful day though the males were immediately more interested when they were told that there were two females in the group, forcing her to explain what the two looked like as the males were overjoyed of their descriptions. Melisa continued with her story, telling how the Green Men fought the Flame Dragon until the mention of the "Rod of Iron" which blew a whole arm of the dragon away with a loud explosion threw everyone else into silence once more though for a different reason than the fact that it tore a dragon's arm off. Pina showed interest in knowing what the Rod of Iron actually was and asked Melisa to describe the appearance so that she could get a better grasp of what had actually been used. Melisa sniggered at that request, claiming that it was something resembling something of a man's and how it was actually big and black. The males of the Knights turned away when Pina's gaze turned towards them, attempting to dissuade her from asking them. Knowing that she might not be able to exert any information this way, Pina turned her inquiry towards Hamilton as she was one who had a fiancé. The unexpected turn of events shocked Hamilton so much that she revealed that she did in fact know what was mentioned despite her efforts of trying to cover it up. Back at Alnus, Itami Youji faced reprimand from his commanding officer for his decision of bringing the remaining of the surviving refugees back to Alnus without even first consulting the base. The situation was later brought to the attention of Lieutenant General Hazama Kouichirou by Yanagida Akira. Seeing as the prospect of having domestic "human type" residents from the Special Region living in Alnus would help the JSDF to better understand their cultures to better bridge the gap of communication between the two different worlds, Hazama gave the green light to let the refugees stay at the expense of Itami having to manage everything to make sure the refugees were given a habitable environment to live in. Just as Itami's exiting the room, he was stopped by Yanagida who was smoking at the smoking area. Yanagida pointed out that Itami had deliberately delayed his report of the refugees' situation by claiming the instruments suddenly ended up suffering from unknown malfunction and it would already be too late once he brought the group back to Alnus, to which Itami just played dumb and said it was the effect of some unknown magnetic interference. Yanagida's not trusting any of that though and told Itami to follow him. With only the two of them at the top of one of the buildings, Yanagida told Itami that this new world which opened up in Japan was something that had the worth of fighting half of the world back on Earth because the Special Region represented a world that was unpolluted and a large repository of abundance of natural resources that could tip the balance of Earth's economy in Japan's favor. Itami was not exactly convinced that they would be able to do something on their own but Yanagida said that he had already done bridging a relationship with some of the people in the Special Region and that he would be given more freedom in the near future to let him build up trust with the refugees to the point of extracting any useful information. Itami was not exactly thrilled at the prospect but was reminded that he was still living off the people's tax money and he should start to earn his pay. Immediately after Yanagida had gone out of sight, Itami decided to begin with supplying food and a place to live to the refugees. The Third Recon Team team members all lent a hand in setting up the tents and teaching the refugees the basic understanding of living using modern Earth technology while Itami was drowned in so much paperwork and scrutiny from Yanagida that he was having nightmares for nights. The sight of the JSDF clearing the field with heavy machinery and unknown tools drew the attention of Lelei La Lalena. She even tried approaching one such site but was instantly shouted by one of the green men to not come near any further. Turning her curiosity towards something else, she noticed two people not far away and walked near them. Leading Private Furuta Hitoshi was preparing some vegetables to be cooked when Lelei approached him with questions about what he was doing. Faced with the fact that she couldn't understand what Furuta talked about, she decided to start learning their language as a start to better understand these benefactors. It wasn't long before the refugees were gathered together in order to take their names before they were to be assigned to their rooms of the finished abodes. Cato El Altestan began with his introduction, followed by Lelei before Tuka Luna Marceau and Rory Mercury both followed suit during the session. While going through the finalized list with Kurokawa Mari, Itami learned that the people in Special Region considered the age of fifteen to be the age of adulthood, Tuka was actually one hundred and sixty-five years old and Rory's age was apparently too scary to mention that Lelei would not dare to even speak of it, making Itami curious just how old the Gothic Lolita girl whose outward appearance looked no more than fifteen years old really was. A small number of the refugees gathered that night to discuss what they would do in the future as they were not exactly sure that they could actually support themselves just as a number of them were still recovering from their injuries. Tuka worried that the ladies might even need to turn to prostitution. Lelei suggested that they should at least try asking whether there were any jobs that they could help with, to which Cato mentioned that the surroundings of Alnus Hill was littered with the corpses of dead wyverns. As the scales of draconics tend to fetch a high price, he wondered if they could do anything about it. What come afterwards surprised both Cato and Lelei when Itami told them that they could do whatever they want with the dead wyverns as they merely served for target practice during the normal days for the JSDF forces at Alnus and if the refugees could use them to become self sufficient, they were more than welcomed to do as they please. All the able-bodied male refugees brought tools to extract the scales to be gathered back at the refugee camp where the scales would then be cleaned and sorted through based on their condition. A number of two hundred scales and three claws were collected from the first try. As normal shops would not have sufficient money to buy all the scales and claws collected off the dead wyverns in a large bulk, Cato said that they could try going to his old friend who had set up shop in Italica and they could even ask for the help of the JSDF to transport the gathered wyvern scales for them. Category:Manga